


Faint

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's an ass as he knows it, Gen, Merlin needs a day off, Merlin puts up with too much, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Cowardly, weak, or barely perceptible.





	Faint

Arthur was happy going through manservants weekly.

He hadn’t ever allowed himself to get close enough to any of them to worry about spilling his secrets. No one to share with meant no secrets spilled.

When Merlin was assigned to him, he hadn’t expected the boy to last the next day, let alone a week.

The boy seemed faint like some of the younger ladies of the court. Not used to the royal life and far too tame to take part in it.

Now Arthur would just have to figure out how exactly he could convince the boy to quit.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, Arthur's stuck with Merlin forever!


End file.
